


Agent Ward is stupid sometimes

by skyewardsstan_fics (nathyfaith)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1537049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathyfaith/pseuds/skyewardsstan_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ward listens to Skye's muffled cries and spends the night comforting her. On the next day Skye avoids him, leaving a very confused Agent Ward to seek for answers through their team members.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agent Ward is stupid sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt written by skyewardsstan.  
> Enjoy ;)

"You slept together?!"

"You don’t need to broadcast it, FitzSimmons." replied Ward. "Can you just.. help me?"

"Okay, okay." Fitz said. "Let me get this straight, again.. You went to Skye’s bunk last night when you heard her crying.."

"When you asked her why," Simmons continued. "She told you she wanted to keep it to herself."

"But then, she asked you to stay with her," Fitz continued. "And you did."

"But then," Simmons added. "When you woke up this morning,"

"She started avoiding you," Fitz finished. "Did we get it right, Ward?"

Ward rolled his eyes for the  _n_ th time before answering, “Yes. For the third time, that was what happened. Now, can you get over it, and help me already?”

"You’re wondering why Skye is avoiding you all day?" Simmons asked.

"Yes. Exactly."

"Oh my god, Ward," Simmons laughed. "Seriously?  _She let you in her bunk_  last night, and you don’t know what’s happening?”

"You are so stupid, Ward," Fitz added, shaking his head, then continued,  _"She let you comfort her last night!"_

"I can’t believe you’re asking us right now!" scoffed Simmons as she walked to the doors of the lab, with Fitz following close behind.

Fitz laughed at him before exiting the lab, “So stupid. So so stupid.”

With that, the duo left a dumbstruck Ward standing in the middle of the lab with his jaws dropped and gaze following them.

"What the hell?!" Ward exclaimed. He started pacing back and forth around the lab, thinking of what just happened.

"What the hell happened?" Ward said to himself. "Stupid? Why am I stupid?!"

* * *

"May?"

May turned around to see Ward peeking through the door. She nodded at him to come in, and he sat beside her.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"You know what’s happening, don’t you?"

"Yes," she answered simply.

"Help?"

May faced Ward with a  _are-you-serious-right-now_   look. She huffed, “Seriously, Ward?”

"Yeah," Ward answered, confused.  _Really_ confused. “I mean, you know what’s happening, right? If you want me to tell you what’s-“

"I know what’s happening, Ward," May said rolling her eyes as she returned her attention back to the clouds ahead of her. "When you were walking to your bunk last night, you heard muffling sounds from Skye’s bunk. You got in and saw that she was crying. You tried comforting her and pushing her to talk to you. But she said and I quote, ‘I don’t want to  _talk_  about it tonight.  _Maybe another time,_ Ward.’ She asked you to stay with her last night, and you did. When you woke up this morning, she started avoiding you by starting to shove you outside her bunk by saying and I quote, ‘Oh my God. This should have  _never_  happened’. Anything else I’m missing?”

May turned her head to face Ward again when he didn’t reply. She scoffed when she saw Ward staring at her with pure disbelief and amusement in his eyes. She snapped her fingers in front of his face, and he quickly came back, “Wow. Yeah. I-uh.. That’s.. yeah, that’s what happened.”

"And you want my help because Skye’s ignoring you," May added, facing the clouds once again.

"Yes."

"You are so stupid, Agent Ward. For a Level 7 Special Ops SHIELD Agent, you are so stupid."

With that, May put the plane on auto, stood up smirking when she saw Ward had his jaw dropped. And once again, Ward was left alone again, and he kept pacing back and forth in the cockpit, whining, “What the hell is going on?!”

* * *

"Come in."

"Hello, Sir," Ward greeted. "May I have some of your time?"

Coulson smiled at him before signaling him to sit across the table. “Is this about Skye?” he asked when Ward sat down. Ward nodded at him, and Coulson asked again, “What can I do for you?”

"I’m probably sure you know what’s happening right now, Sir.."

"Yes, Agent Ward," Coulson replied. "I am pretty aware of what’s happening right now. Skye’s avoiding you. Yes?" Ward nodded. "And you want me to help you?" Another nod.

"You know, Agent Ward," Coulson said as he stood up from his chair and walked around his office to clean his precious shelf containing his memorabilia. "When I saw the clip showing what happened last night, I was shocked when you came into Skye’s room. But I won’t call you out for it. You’re probably the  _only_  person she  _needed_  that time. Anyway, this morning, she started avoiding you. Yes?”

Ward followed his boss with his eyes, and replied, “Yes, Sir.”

"I knew you didn’t posses great people skills. But I never thought you were  _this_  bad,” Coulson laughed while walking to his door. “You are so stupid, Ward.”

With that, he left  _yet again_  an Agent Ward with his jaws dropped and eyes widened at what he heard. And Ward found himself doing the same thing for the third time. Pacing around Coulson’s office while mumbling, “I swear to God! What the hell is happening?!”

* * *

Ward was laying in his bed later that night when he realized it. He realized it  _all_.

Simmons emphasizing on “ _She **let you in**  her bunk..”_

Fitz emphasizing on  _"She **let you comfort her**  last night!”_

May emphasizing on ” _I don’t want to **talk**  about it tonight.  **Maybe another time** , Ward_ _._ " and “ _Oh my God_.  _This should have_ _ **never**  happened..”_

Coulson emphasizing on “ _The **only**  person she **needed**  that time.._”

Ward face-palmed himself and grumbled, “God dammit! I am so stupid!” He got up, put on a shirt, and went out to find Skye.

* * *

He found her sitting inside her bunk, crossed legs with the laptop in front of her. He knocked on her open door and asked, “Free to come in?”

Skye looked up from her laptop and saw Ward standing there. She knew there was no way out of this. So she sucked it up and nodded.

Ward walked to her bed and sat in front of her. He waited for her to finish her work while intently staring at her. Skye shut her laptop closed and put it under the bed. She shifted her seat, so that her back was leaning against the wall, while she was facing the door. They kept looking around her bunk awkwardly until Ward broke the silence.

"You were crying last night," he stated as he kept looking on the wall in front of him. "It was because of me, wasn’t it?" He didn’t get an answer from her, so he continued talking while still avoiding looking at her.

"You were crying last night because of the things I said earlier that day. I told you I didn’t need your help when you offered it while I was on the mission. I’m sorry if I sounded so harsh through the comm. But I swear, Skye, I didn’t mean any of that. I didn’t mean to go Berserk on you yesterday. I was panicking on the mission and I didn’t mean to sound so harsh. I didn’t mean any of that, Skye. I’ll always need your help, whatever form it may be. I’m sorry, too, for taking so long to figure it all out. Had to talk to the whole team to figure out what’s happening, and I’m sorry."

"You’re so stupid," she whispered.

"Yeah," giggled Ward. "I’ve been told that a lot today. But I need you to know one thing, Skye," he said, finally looking at her. He moved closer to her and lifted her head to make her look at him. He cupped her jaw in one of his hands and said, "I want you to remember that- No. I  _need_  you to remember that I’ll always need your help. Okay? No matter what I’m going through, even if I keep pushing you away  _absent-_ _mindlessly_ , I need you to remember that I don’t mean to push you away. Okay?”

Skye smiled at his words, and nodded. “Yes, Sir.”

"And one more thing," added Ward. He pulled Skye to sit on his lap, as he wrapped her in his arms. "I  _want_  and  _need_  you to remember that I’ll always need  _you_.”

Skye looked up at him, confused at what he said. Ward rolled his eyes while laughing and said, “And you said  _I_ was stupid. Don’t you know that I need you, Skye? Always.”

"I need you, too."

"I’ll always need my rookie," he whispered as he leaned forward and kissed her forehead. Smiling against her forehead when she wrapped her arms around his waist.


End file.
